Una Opurtunidad Para ser Feliz
by Atella
Summary: [One Shot]Ya han pasado dos años desde que Sasuke partio en busca de Orochimaru. Las cosas han cambiado, y por primera vez en largo tiempo la joven Haruno se cuestiona su amor por el Uchiha...Pareja en el Interior


Hola! Bueno, soy nueva aquí, e inclusive este es el primer fic que escribo S, solo espero que me salga bien, aunque encontré que la ultima parte fue algo melosa, bueno aquí les dejo mi primer Fic disfrútenlo ;) (O por lo menos hagan el esfuerzo de leerlo hasta el final T-T)

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, o si no, ya habría dejado traumado a la mayoría de los seguidores de este (Me incluyo).

-Diálogos –

"Pensamientos"

-_Inner Sakura-_

* * *

** Una Oportunidad Para Ser Feliz**

Sakura, Sakura Haruno era su nombre. Ya habían pasado dos largos desde que Sasuke, su Querido Sasuke-kun, había salido en busca de venganza, tras su hermano mayor Itachi. Las cosas habían cambiado, para bien o para mal habían cambiado, Sakura ya tenia 14 años, y ya era toda una Kunoichi profesional, es más, era tan fuerte como el propio Naruto, pues las clases de Tsunade-sama, estaban empezando a dar Frutos. En cuanto a su relación con los demás había cambiado un poco, con Naruto, ya eran íntimos amigos, se podría decir que los mejores, ya que en momentos de extrema soledad, este la había acompañado y apoyado... Algunas se preguntaba ¿Por qué habría rechazado a tan bondadoso muchacho tantas veces? No lo sabia, y tal vez nunca lo llegaría a saber, lo único seguro era que ella seguía tan enamorada del Uchiha, como la primera vez que lo vio, algunas veces hasta se había preguntado si estaba REALMENTE enamorada de este, o solo era la vaga ilusión de un recuerdo del primer amor.

Esa hermosa mañana, de la deslumbrante Primavera, era diferente a las demás, una joven pelirrosa, descansaba aun en su blanquecino lecho, sus facciones se contraen un poco, al sentir la cálida e irradiante luz del sol naciente abrasar su juvenil rostro femenino, seguidamente abre lenta y algo perezosa sus esmeraldas iris. Era otro día, otra espera, por que su Sasuke-kun tal vez, llegara a la aldea de Konoha , la chica se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño para darse así una buena ducha, antes de comenzar un arduo y duro entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei, antes de entrar directo a la regadera se observa detenidamente al espejo, ya no era la misma niña de hace 2 años, había cambiado tanto física como sicológicamente, mientras que en su cuerpo, estaban unas bien formadas curvas y que sus facciones se habían afinado y sus ojos estaban más bellos que nunca, se había vuelto también, más madura, menos frívola y banal, más sabia, después de todo ya tenia 14 años, toda una Adolescente. Como siempre, llegaba más temprano que el de Naruto no Baka y Sasuke-kun, la chica sonrió ante ese pensamiento, después de todo, no veía a Sasuke-kun desde hacia dos años y...bueno Naruto ya no le parecía tan baka como antes. Decidió sentarse en una banca cerca del lugar del entrenamiento, ahí sintió como el delicioso sol la abrasaba con su agradable calor, aspiro ese puro aire que solo emanaba una mañana primaveral, y comenzó a recordar viejos momentos...

---Flash Back---

Un muchacho alto, para su edad, de un frió semblante, pero aun así de hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos negros, estaba caminando tranquilo mirando hacia al vació, en las animadas calles de la Konoha veraneal, detrás de él, se encontraba una joven, que debía tener la misma edad del chico. Mientras que la joven le llamaba y le saludaba animadamente, el chico simplemente la ...Ignoraba.

---Fin de Flash Back---

Sakura frunció levemente el seño, era verdad, después de todo Sasuke-kun siempre le había ignorado, y jamás mostraba ni sonrisa ni bondad con nadie. Ósea ella entendía que el había sido criado con el propósito de vengar la muerte de su clan... Pero ¿Aquello justificaba que el muchacho, el prodigioso Uchiha, ignorara y tratara mal a todos aquellos que trataban de acercarse a este. No, para ella no había justificación alguna, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, jamás se había cuestionado el comportamiento del guapo chico hacia esta, aunque ella sabia que este no le correspondía, siempre tenia la ferviente esperanza que algún día lo haría, pero ahora que lo meditaba mejor ¿Acaso Sasuke se merecía todo su cariño, aprecio y preocupación, que ella sentía por él...?

_-No no lo merecía, ese frió idiota, no lo merecía- _Sakura se sobresaltó, hacia tiempo que no oía a su Inner, desde la ida de Sasuke-kun, jamás la había vuelto a escuchar, suspiro y levanto su cabeza solo para admirar aquellos hermoso árboles de flor de cerezo, seguidamente miro directo hacia suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo...y pensó en Naruto, si bien, el chico siempre había sido cariñoso y amable con ella, siempre preocupándose hasta el mínimo detalle, y ella con que se lo pagaba, con desprecio, humillación, insultos hirientes. Una solitaria lagrima recorrió la blanca y suave piel del rostro de la joven...¿Cómo podía haber sido tan fría y despiadada con el chico? No lo sabia ¿Por qué jamás le dedico una franca sonrisa? No lo sabia...La pelirrosa sonrió amargamente, había actuado con Naruto, como Sasuke habia actuado con ella, después de todo ¿Acaso el rubio no merecía una oportunidad? –_Hasta que por fin se te ocurre algo bueno-_ Por fin ,en ese día de Primavera, sonrió animosamente, se levanto de la banca, aspiro ese agradable aroma de la mañana, que te hacia sentir que tu cuerpo se purificaba, y se sintió una persona nueva, estaba decidida a darle una oportunidad al Rubio, y tal vez la oportunidad de ella de ser por fin feliz.

Un muchacho Rubio Corría animoso y sonriente por las anchas y bellas calles de Konoha, el chico que tenia encerrado al Kyuubi dentro, Naruto Uzumaki, ese día había amanecido más energético de lo normal, en sus ojos había una chispa especial. El chico freno su rápido paso de sorpresa, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver una hermosa rosa blanca en medio del húmedo pasto, el muchacho sonriente la cogió y contento dijo – Jejeje, se la daré a Sakura-chan ¡De seguro le encantara!- y, amarrándola con una soga, firmemente, hacia su ya cargada mochila, continuo su veloz paso hacia su destino final.

La muchacha estaba de pie, suavemente recostada en un frondoso árbol de flor de cerezo, estaba ansiosa por la llegada de Naruto, hasta sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago, de verdad apreciaba muchísimo al chico, es más, le consideraba su mejor amigo y tal vez darle una oportunidad seria lo más sensato y correcto de hacer por ahora, entonces su mirada se ilumino, al ver a lo lejos a un animoso muchacho rubio y de brillantes ojos azul cielo que la saludaba contento, Sakura le correspondió el saludo y se acerco lentamente hacia este, Naruto la observo detenidamente "Vaya esta más hermosa que nunca" y algo cohibido le dijo –Eh, hola Sakura-Chan mira lo que te traje...- y algo tímido, muy raro en este, le entrega la bellísima rosa blanca, -Em, creí que te gustaría después de todo...es tan bella como tú- esto ultimo le rubio lo dijo en voz más baja, casi como en un inaudible susurro. Sakura le miro feliz, y por primera vez, en dos tormentosos años de su vida, le dedico al chico una tierna sonrisa, sujeto la rosa con ambas manos y aspiro su dulce aroma –Es hermosa Naruto...kun- Naruto miro algo desconcertado a Sakura Ella diciéndole ¿Naruto-Kun, tardo uno segundos procesarlo en su mente, y sonrío feliz, una sonrisa verdadera, no para llamar la atención, si no una que de verdad la sentía así. Sakura le miro y sin pensarlo dos veces le abrazo cariñosamente, Naruto algo cohibido y sonrojado, le correspondió el abrazo, asi, la muchacha se aferró más a este apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y susurrando-Yo...siento haberte tratado tan mal...- no pudo terminar la frase, pues comenzaron a caer gruesas y calidas lagrimas por sus mejillas, Naruto la observo, con una mirada fraternal y comprensible pero sobre todo, llena de amor,-Shhh, tranquila Sakura-chan, eso fue el pasado, si tu solo me dieras una Oportunidad seriamos, ambos, muy felices- Sakura para su llanto y miro un tanto sorprendida al chico, es cierto, había cambiado, sus antes, hiperactivos ojos azules, ahora eran tranquilos y le inspiraban tranquilidad infinita y sus rubios cabellos eran como los rayos del majestuoso sol –_Wow! El baka si que esta bueno vamos, dale una oportunidad la pobre chico-_ La chica sonrió, y seguidamente cerro los ojos y pensó "Sasuke, solo fue una ilusión del primer amor, pero Naruto...es mi oportunidad de lograr mi felicidad y la de él mismo" mientras Naruto le acariciaba tiernamente, con su fuerte y protectora mano, el sedoso cabello rosa de su amada Sakura-chan, esa tranquila mañana primaveral seguia su curso normal mientras unas alegres mariposas revoloteaban por el lugar. Mañana seria un día mejor y tal vez ambos serian felices para siempre, total, no perdían nada con intentarlo una vez más.

** FIN**

* * *

Y que le pareció? Pues en lo personal a mi me gusto, para ser mi primer intento de Fic. Aunque sinceramente, me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido un poco más largo. Se aceptan Criticas, Tomatazos, Virus, Regalos, Medallas, Diplomas, Premios, Cupones de descuento(O.o?), y todos lo que se les ocurra.

Se Despide

Atte

NekoNoHaru92


End file.
